¿Y ahora que?
by kaehana9
Summary: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.NA: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hanachan también. XOver. YYHSD HanaxKurama. Los dos pelirrojos más sexys del universo y más allá.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 1

Hanamichi miraba por última vez la clínica de rehabilitación. Tras meses de altibajos en su recuperación por fin lo había conseguido.

-Espero no tener que volver jamás! Malditos matasanos!- Dijo a apretando los dientes; aunque sabía que gracias a ellos volvía a estar bien.

No había dicho a nadie que aquel era el último día, quería estar solo. Necesitaba pensar que haría con su vida.

Paseando sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba, caminó durante horas. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un templo budista.

-¿Pero que…¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?-Se preguntó rascándose la cabeza.-Genial¿Y ahora como vuelvo? Kuso! Tendré que coger un Taxi, seguro que me clavan un porrazo! Después de maldecir a todos y a todo, empezó a buscar un teléfono público o algo desde el cual poder llamar.

No muy lejos de allí…

-Bien, Shuichi Minamino¿O debería decir Youko Kurama¿Qué harás?- Una niña de unos 12 años tenía sujeta a una mujer por el cuello. La mujer estaba arrodillada al suelo.

Un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, pelirrojo y con los ojos verdes esmeralda; miraba a la niña con odio e ira. - Suelta a mi madre sino…-Dijo apretando los dientes.

-Sino¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que antes de que utilices cualquiera de tus trucos ella estará muerta! Shiori-san¿usted que opina?- Preguntó sarcástica la niña.

-No…no le hagas daño a mi hijo, te lo suplico!- Pidió la mujer.

-Pero Shiori-san; su hijo es muy fuerte, aunque yo voy a cambiar eso.- La niña sacó de sus bolsillos un dardo.- Clávatelo! O tu madre muere!- Dijo lanzando el dardo hacia Kurama.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Preguntó Kurama atrapando el dardo y observándolo.

-Tú hazlo y yo libero a tu madre! -Dijo la niña empezando a cabrearse.-¿O prefieres verla morir?

-¿Cómo se que cumplirás lo que dices? -Preguntó Kurama, sabiendo que la niña no tenía la menor intención de cumplir lo acordado, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-No lo sabes, mejor dicho, sí lo sabes! Jajajaja!- Rió la niña, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y nos colmillos aparecieron en su boca. Al ver la cara de sorpresa, miedo y preocupación de la mujer, sonrió malévola. –Shiori-san, parece que nunca haya visto a un demonio y eso que tiene uno por hijo. Transfórmate Kurama, quiero que tu madre te vea tal como eres.

Kurama se quedó petrificado, entonces notó una leve punzada en su pecho izquierdo, bajó la vista y vio que era una garra. Notó como se estaba transformando contra su voluntad, intentó evitarlo; pero no pudo. Segundos después donde antes estaba un humano, ahora había un Youkai Kitsune.

La mujer se quedó es estado de shock.

Mientras, la niña, sonreía complacida. Lanzando otra de sus garras hizo que Kurama volviera a su forma humana. –Solo te lo diré una vez, clavete el dardo!-Ordenó.

Kurama lo hizo, entonces notó como sus fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle.

-Buen chico! Si tuviera galletas te lanzaría alguna. Verás, al contrario de lo que ahora crees, esto no era veneno, sino un conjuro. Tienes 2 semanas antes que pierdas por completo toda tu ki, cuando eso ocurra, Youko morirá, y Shuichi también ya que ahora los dos sois uno.- Dicho esto la niña y la mujer se desvanecieron.

-No!-Gritó Kurama. Entonces vio como un portal hacia Makai, se abría.

-Se me olvidaba! Cuanta más energía espiritual utilices más se reducirán esas dos semanas. Y el mismo conjuro te ayudará a seguirme, a ver si puedes llegar hasta mí. Se oyó la voz de la niña.

-Mamá! Gritó el kitsune. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el portal; sin darse cuenta de que otro chico pelirrojo corría tras él. Kurama notó como alguien le cogía del brazo, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una cabellera roja. El kitsune intentó deshacerse del otro chico, pero estaba sin fuerzas y no pudo. Los dos chicos entraron en el portal.

Hanamichi despertó con un dolor de cabeza descomunal. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a unos ojos esmeralda mirándole fijamente. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un bosque muy extraño. Ahh! Gritó levantándose de golpe. Y entonces recordó lo que había pasado.

FLASHBACK

Hanamichi caminaba por los alrededores del templo buscando un teléfono, cuando escuchó unos gritos, no distinguió si eran de un hombre o de una mujer. Ni siquiera pensó en que acababa de salir de una clínica de rehabilitación, ni mucho menos en que si se peleaba le expulsarían del equipo. Solo corrió en la dirección de los gritos.

Cuando llegó vio a alguien con el cabello rojo y largo que corría hacia un precipicio. -Hn! Encima de copión suicida!- Refunfuñó. _–Baka! Estos no son momentos de pensar en esas cosas. Detenle!-_ Ordenó una voz en su cabeza.

-Oi! Detente. Espera! –Gritaba Hanamichi.- Como corre!-Hanamichi por fin pudo atraparlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la otra persona acababa de saltar arrastrando al Tensai.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

-Idiota¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar desde un precipicio! Exclamó Hanamichi, zarandeando a la otra persona, entonces se dio cuenta de que era una chica, pero estaba tan cabreado que no le importó. –No se si es porqué te ha dejado el novio, o que! Pero tú estás loca!-

"La chica" se deshizo del pelirrojo.- Primero, yo no salté desde ningún precipicio, si eres tan débil que no puedes ver un portal dimensional, no es mi culpa; segundo soy un chico y mi vida sentimental no te importa una mierda; y por último pero no menos importante, nadie te pidió ayuda! –Dijo Kurama enfadado. Normalmente no habría hablado así, pero ahora…

-¿Portal?-Preguntó confuso Hanamichi, rascándose la cabeza. -¿Qué te has tomado? Díselo al Tensai!-

Kurama arqueó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del otro chico. –Yo no me he tomado nada, y si aún sigues sin creerte nada, deberías preguntarte, como es que saltando desde un precipicio aún estás vivo y en un lugar completamente diferente- Dijo Kurama empezando a caminar.- Quédate aquí, seguramente Hiei vendrá a buscarte!.-

-¿Hiei?.

-Sí, es un poco antisocial pero te llevará a casa. Lo reconocerás porqué tiene tres ojos, y es bajito.- Dijo Kurama, sonriendo cuando decía la última parte.

Hanamichi pensó en lo de los tres ojos y en todo lo demás.- Menuda forma de celebrar mi alta- Pensó sarcástico.- Ni hablar yo me voy contigo, el Tensai te será de gran ayuda, además no necesito la versión enana del ese kitsune estúpido. Maldito Rukawa!-Gruñó Hanamichi.

-¿Kitsune? Preguntó Kurama confuso.

-Olvídalo¿Y hacia donde dices que vamos?-Preguntó Hanamichi.

-Tu no vas a ningún sitio¿y a que viene eso del Tensai?-Preguntó Kurama.

-Ore Wa Tensai! Sakuragi, Hanamichi. Nyahahahaha! Soy el genio del básquet.- Rió Hanamichi. –Y si que voy, y tu no puedes detenerme. ¿Por cierto como te llamas?-

-Shuichi Minamino.- Contestó Kurama. –Este tipo es muy raro. No tengo tiempo no energía que malgastar, la única forma de retenerle sería utilizando mi energía espiritual, pero la necesito toda.-Pero llámame Kurama.-

-No le veo la conexión, pero bueno. Tú puedes llamarme Sakuragi o Tensai. Lo que quieras- Dijo Hanamichi.

Kurama se puso en contacto con Hiei telepáticamente.

_-¿Qué quieres Youko?_- Preguntó Hiei agobiado.

-_Hiei una bruja ha secuestrado a mi madre, me estoy debilitando y solo me quedan 2 semanas antes de morir._- Dijo Kurama ignorando el tono de la respuesta.

-_Hn! Continua_.- Dijo Hiei.

-_Necesito que me ayudes a localizarlas y que te pongas en contacto con Yusuke. También necesito información sobre la bruja, solo se que adopta la forma de una niña de 12 años_.- Explicó Kurama.

_-¿Y tú que harás?-_ Preguntó Hiei.

-_Yo buscaré por mi cuenta, me acompaña un humano_.- Contestó. –_Esa bruja se aseguro de que yo pudiera seguirle el rastro._

- _Solo te retrasará_.- Replicó Hiei molesto por la irresponsabilidad de su amigo.

-_En realidad, voy a utilizar la menor energía espiritual posible, supongo que por eso ella me dio 2 semanas, quiere que muera lo más lento posible._- Dijo Kurama.

-_Tu sabrás que haces, Kitsune! Ten cuidado. No me apetece tener que salvarte el culo_. Dicho esto Hiei cortó la comunicación.

Kurama de repente notó como le sacudían otra vez.-¿Qué?-Preguntó molesto.

-Oi! Tampoco te pongas así, solo es que parecías estar en otra parte. Do'aho- Cuando Hanamichi se dio cuenta de cómo había terminado la frase se enfadó. –Teme Kitsune! No me deja en paz!-Murmuró Hanamichi.

Kurama que lo oyó, no entendía nada. Pero decidió dejarlo ahí, estaba seguro que si preguntaba se arrepentiría.

-Ya! Muévete, si quieres venir conmigo, será mejor que empieces a caminar y si luego te conviertes en la cena de algún demonio yo no quiero saber nada!- Dijo Kurama.

-¿Demonios?- Preguntó Hanamichi, estuvo serio unos segundos y luego volvió a colocar su máscara de Tensai. -Yo al único demonio que conozco, es el Gori!. Kyaaa! Que miedo!-Dijo Hanamichi siguiendo a Kurama.

-¿Gori? Espera no quiero saberlo.-Dijo Kurama que como había estado de espaldas no vio ninguna expresión del pelirrojo y dedujo que el silencio era de incredulidad.

-Aún no me has dicho que hacemos aquí.- Preguntó Hanamichi.

-Salvar a mi madre. Aunque no creo que se alegre mucho de verme.- Dijo Kurama murmurando la última parte.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confuso Hanamichi.

-Por que soy un semi demonio que se apoderó del cuerpo y alma de su hijo antes de que naciera; y antes era un ladrón. En estos momentos seguro que ya lo sabe- Dijo Kurama- ¿Aún quieres venir conmigo?-

Hanamichi le miró inexpresivo unos momentos.

Kurama intentaba descifrar los pensamientos del otro chico, pero no podía. Cuando intentó leer la mente del pelirrojo sintió un dolor de cabeza horrible.-¿Pero que pasa aquí? El no tiene la más mínima sensibilidad espiritual, pero su mente es impenetrable!-Pensó Kurama.

-No pareces malo. ¿Además como voy a abandonar a un debilucho como tu?- Bromeó Hanamichi.

-¿Debilucho?-Murmuró Kurama, sus ojos cambiando a dorado. Hanamichi tenía la extraña habilidad de hacerle perder los estribos.

El tensai sin darse cuenta del cambio se explicó.-Si, debilucho, para hacer sombra tienes que pasar dos veces. Yo perdí a mi padre, si puedo evitarlo nadie pasará por lo mismo que yo.-Dijo Hanamichi adelantándose a Kurama sin mirarle.

-Nada de lo que hagas cambiará lo que has hecho en el pasado, hace tiempo que entendí esto, pero si puedes cambiar tu presente y futuro. Y si quieres que tu madre te perdone, primero deberías dejar de avergonzarte de ti mismo y perdonarte.-

Kurama se quedó helado. Poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. -Quizás que me acompañe no sea tan mala idea-. Pensó colocándose a la altura del otro chico.

_**Continuará…**_

****

N/A: Quería esperar hasta tener un poco más avanzada la historia, pero como todavía no tengo listos los proximos capitulos de Do'aho y Hentai, he decidido subrir el primer capitulo (y de momento el único) de esta historia. Espero que os guste. Aquí todo el mundo va a estar muy pero que muy raro...Pero teniendo en cuenta quien la escribe, es normal...¿no?.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 2

Cuando se hizo de noche pararon para descansar, sin utilizar su energía espiritual ni sus plantas, Kurama se sentía muy débil. -Debía haber entrenado mejor mi condición física, me centré demasiado en mis poderes. -Pensó el Youkai, mirando a Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba cansado, pero que al contrario que él, Hanamichi podía seguir unas horas más.- ¿De donde sacas tantas energías?-Preguntó Kurama.

-Nyahahahaha! Ore Wa Tensai! –Rió Hanamichi.

-Yare, Yare...-Dijo Kurama rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de demonio eres? Preguntó curioso Hanamichi.

Soy un semi demonio kitsune.-Respondió Kurama poniendo énfasis en la palabra semi.

-Kyaaa! Estoy maldito. Me rodean los kitsunes y para colmo este tiene la autoestima por los suelos!-Exclamó Hanamichi amarrándose el pelo.

Kurama arqueó una ceja pidiendo explicaciones, aún sabiendo que le saldría el tiro por la culata.

-En mi equipo de básquet hay un tipo con ojos de zorro, es muy antisocial. Siempre nos estamos peleando. Aunque la culpa es mía.- Hanamichi al darse cuenta de que lo estaba contando todo se calló.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso Kurama.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.- Replicó Hanamichi.

-Perfecto, yo soy un kitsune, así que no me afecta.- Dijo Kurama prepotente.

-Al menos ahora no te avergüenzas de serlo.- Dijo Hanamichi serio, a la vez que cambiaba de tema.

-Yo no me avergüenzo!- Exclamó Kurama.

-Sí lo haces, sino se lo hubieras contado a tu madre.- Replicó Hanamichi poniéndose chulo.

Justo cuando Kurama le iba a enseñar cuatro cosas el otro, apareció Hiei.

-Ahhh!- Gritó Hanamichi sobresaltado. Hiei se había materializado en frente de él.

-Hn! Baka!- Dijo Hiei.

-Aha!Tú eres Hiei!- Exclamó Hanamichi señalando con el dedo al demonio. –Eres un antisocial enano, no puedo equivocarme- Dijo Hanamichi.

Kurama se aguantó la risa, pero le costó bastante.

-No me digas que ese es el humano con el que vas! Menuda idiotez. Aún sin utilizar tus poderes, te retrasará-. Dijo Hiei.

-La verdad es que estoy más cansado yo que él. ¿Pero que has descubierto?- Preguntó Kurama yendo al grano.

-Urameshi llegará mañana y se ocupará del antiguo territorio de Raizen; Mukuro y Yomi también ayudarán; dicen que será un reto luchar con una bruja.- Informó Hiei.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- Preguntó Hanamichi.

Hiei le ignoró. –De esa bruja aún no sabemos nada. Botan está buscando por los archivos de Reikai a ver que encuentra. Dijo mirando atentamente a Kurama.

-Estoy bien.- Contestó Kurama la pregunta no formulada verbalmente.

-Hn! Como si me importara.- Le espetó Hiei antes de desaparecer.

-Definitivamente la versión enana de Rukawa. Kurama…- Dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el Kitsune.

-Eso de que eras un ladrón y…- Dijo Hanamichi curioso.

Kurama suspiró. –Total no pierdo nada, con un poco de suerte se arrepentirá de venir y me dejará solo, ¿por qué eso es lo que quiero, verdad?- Se Preguntó Kurama confundido, apartando ese pensamiento a un lado le explicó a Hanamichi como para sobrevivir de un cazador huyó al mundo humano y se fusionó el con el cuerpo y alma de una bebé, que estaba apunto de nacer, llamado Shuichi Minamino, también le contó por encima como conoció al resto de los miembros del Reikai Tantei. -¿Me crees?- Preguntó Kurama.

Hanamichi le miró de una forma extraña. Kurama ya lo sospechaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel chico, quizás no era un demonio, pero totalmente humano tampoco.

-¿Y cual es tu historia?- Preguntó Kurama. Hanamichi se la explicó por encima sin mencionar su lesión.

-Desde mi punto de vista, Rukawa no tiene el más mínimo interés en esa chica.- Razonó Kurama.

-Ahora dime algo que no sepa.- Dijo Hanamichi, Kurama le preguntó el motivo de su comportamiento si sabía la verdad, pero el otro pelirrojo le ignoró por completo, terminando la conversación.

Apenas salió el sol empezaron la búsqueda de nuevo.

-Oi! Kurama!- Llamó Hanamichi cuando ya hacía dos horas que caminaban. ¿Por qué cuando rescatemos a tu madre no le cuentas tu versión? Seguro que aunque le cueste un poco te entenderá.- Dijo Hanamichi.

-Ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.- Replicó Kurama.

-¿Lo es?- Le desafió Hanamichi sujetando por el brazo al otro chico y mirándole fijamente.

-Hai.- Fue lo único que dijo Kurama soltándose del agarre. Pero lo que el no sabía es que el Tensai no se rinde jamás. Nunca volvería a hacerlo.

-¿Entonces que harás?- Presionó Hanamichi.

-Borrarle la memoria.- Contestó Kurama aún caminando.

-Tu vida, tu decisión. Pero yo creo que es mejor arrepentirse de lo que uno ha hecho, que no de lo que ha dejado de hacer. Si le borras la memoria vivirás el resto de sus días con miedo a que te descubra.- Dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Hablas por experiencia?- Preguntó sarcástico Kurama.

Hanamichi no le contestó, solo le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Kurama frunció el ceño- Otra vez con ese comportamiento extraño.- Pensó Kurama.

Los dos chicos continuaron caminando en silencio; Kurama iba unos pasos por delante, cuando cayó en un agujero, aún con la sorpresa se las arregló para no sujetarse al borde del agujero. Hanamichi, que había corrido a ayudarle, le agarró por los brazo y quiso estirarlo.

Kurama podía salir solo, pero era divertido ver al otro chico esforzarse. Lo que el demonio no sabía era que Hanamichi terminaba de salir de rehabilitación por una lesión.

-¿Cómo alguien tan delgado puede pesar tanto!- Se quejó el Tensai. Harto tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Tiró tan fuerte que sacó a Kurama del hoyo, pero cayendo los dos al suelo, el kitsune utilizando de colchón al Tensai.

Kurama se levantó enseguida, iba a reírse de la cara de sorpresa que estaba seguro que tenía el pelirrojo, cuando vio una mueca de dolor. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó culpable.

-Regla número 1, Youko…Yo siempre estoy bien, nunca me pasa nada!- Le espetó el pelirrojo.

Kurama estaba tan sorprendido por el comportamiento del pelirrojo que no se dio cuenta de cómo le había llamado.

Hanamichi alarmado por su error, se relajo cuando vio que el otro ni se había enterado. –Solo me duele la espalda, no es nada- Dijo más calmado en un tono sereno.- Además, ¿como un debilucho como tu podría hacerme daño al caerme encima?- Dijo altivo.

-D'aho!- Susurró Kurama, su padrastro era de Osaka, y algunas cosas se le habían contagiado.

-Teme Kitsune!- Rugió Hanamichi por inercia, aunque Kurama solo hubiera silabeado la palabra, Hanamichi la habría oído. Pero ese es otro tema. Hanamichi al darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado, hizo una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el demonio.

-No está bien…No esta bien que te llame así- Dijo Hanamichi. –Ese nombre es para Rukawa.-

Kurama sintió como los celos le comían por dentro. –Le llevo más de 1.000 años, yo estaba primero.- Dijo Kurama sin darse cuenta de lo infantil que aquello había sonado.

Afortunadamente Hanamichi no se enteró. –Eso no importa Kitsune es Rukawa, y Rukawa significa Kitsune, para mi.- Dijo Hanamichi.

-Creo que la verdad es que ese Rukawa te gusta.-Dijo Kurama.

Hanamichi iba a desmentirlo pero vio una oportunidad de oro para que Kurama no preguntara más. –Muy bien Tensai, has engañado a todo bicho que se menea durante toda tu vida, es hora de hacerlo con alguien que es considerado un auténtico genio. Que empiece la función!- Pensó Hanamichi.

-Bueno, es verdad que empecé a jugar por Haruko, pero seguí jugando por vencer a Rukawa. Claro! Quería llamar su atención, por que me gusta!- Decía Hanamichi como si hubiese descubierto la formula del elixir de la eterna juventud.

(N/A: Voy a suponer que la homo fobia no existe, aunque la reacción homo fóbica del tensai es uno de los tópicos más divertidos, en el sentido de que es entretenido ver como los seme's se estrujan las neuronas para conquistarlo. No quiero que alguien piense que encuentro la homo fobia divertida. Que conste!)

-_Baka! Le perderemos por tu culpa.-_ Dijo Youko. –_No es verdad y déjame en paz que me haces sentir como un esquizofrénico!- _Replico Shuichi. (1)

-Pero no…Porqué si fuese así, significaría que me gustan el Viejo, el Suplente, el Hentai de Sendoh, el Megane del Shoyo y…Fuku, Ahhh! Que asco, los otros tienen un pase, pero ese…Ahh!- Continuó Hanamichi con su actuación. –Me merezco un Oscar, por lo menos.- Pensó el pelirrojo.

A Kurama le salió una gota de sudor enorme en la cabeza. Aunque estaba aliviado, de que el otro "Kitsune" no representara una amenaza.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. En todo el día solo habían descansado 1 hora o menos. Kurama iba a decirle a Hanamichi si quería parar, cuando este se le abalanzó encima, normalmente hubiera esquivado a alguien que quisiera tirarle a tierra, pero la sorpresa y el cansancio se lo impidieron.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- Exclamó Kurama. Entonces vio que Hanamichi no le hacía el menor caso, toda la atención del chico de ojos marrones estaba en unos arbustos, y su expresión no era muy amigable.

En aquel instante dos brujas en con la apariencia de unas niñas, se dejaron ver.

-El más alto debe ser un brujo o descendiente, si puede percibir nuestra magia, detectar nuestros conjuros y encima localizarnos de una forma tan precisa-. Dijo una que tenía el pelo negro y los ojos completamente blancos.

-Tienes razón, hermana!- Replicó la otra, esta tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos completamente negros.

Kurama miró a Hanamichi, y comprendió que este, sabía muy bien quien o que era. Todo encajó. El comportamiento, que aceptara tan fácilmente la existencia de demonios. –Pero, ¿por qué no vio el portal?- Pensó Kurama. –_Seguramente si lo vio, lo que no se es porqué nos siguió- _Dijo Youko.

-Si soy o no un brujo a vosotras no os importa lo más mínimo, ¿y que viene esa apariencia? Oh! Ya lo se, no hay forma que nadie se os acerqué porqué sois demasiado feas, así que para tener vida sexual necesitáis engañar.- Se mofó el pelirrojo intentando dirigir hacia él la intención del las brujas para que Kurama pudiera pensar en algo

-Desgraciado! Dijo la que tenía el pelo negro lanzando un conjuro de fuego hacia el pelirrojo.

Quien usando su mano lo desvió hacia la bruja albina.

-Los niños no deben jugar con fuego y más si son tan estúpidos como vosotras.- Replicó Hanamichi intentando parecer normal, pero había agotado casi toda su magia para protegerse.

Kurama miraba sorprendido la lucha.-Ha desviado el conjuro, pero no ataca…quizás…Razonaba mentalmente cuando una voz en su cabeza le interrumpió.

_-¿A que estás esperando? Haz algo si no quieres que nos asen como a dos pollos!- _ Dijo Hanamichi más preocupado que molesto.

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? Si utilizo energía espiritual me debilitaré aún más! Además, ¿por qué no les lanzas un conjuro? ¿Eres uno de los suyos, no?- _ Le espetó Kurama acusándolo.

_-Si pudiera lo haría, pero estoy a cero. Hace mucho tiempo que no practico, lo único que se me da bien son los escudos, ¿Cómo crees que me salvé antes? Y si no utilizas tu energía ahora, después no podrás porqué estaremos muertos!- _Contestó Hanamichi.

-No se que hacer- Pensó Kurama. Estaba barajando las posibilidades cuando hubo una explosión.

Al alzar la vista vio a un Hanamichi con cara de fastidio, las dos brujas muertas y un chico moreno de ojos azules, delante de este de Hanamichi.

_**Continuará…**_

1- Generalmente voy a referirme a Kurama como Kurama, pero cuando haya un conflicto entre la parte demonio y la humana, voy a llamarles Youko y Shuichi, respectivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 3

-Sabía que mi niñera no tardaría en aparecer.- Dijo sarcástico Hanamichi.

-No me provoques Do'aho. ¿Por qué ayudas a un demonio? Si amenazaran a los humanos lo entendería, pero esto es su problema (señaló a Kurama).- Dijo el extraño.

-Cuando hablas así, pareces el kitsune, Kosh-Kosh. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y le quitas el conjuro, huh? Dijo Hanamichi.

-Baka! No puedo anular un conjuro de alguien más fuerte que yo. Además no quiero hacerlo, no me caen bien lo demonios, son unos traidores y unos ladrones.- Dijo Koshino.

Kurama apretó los dientes, iba a defenderse pero calló. –En lo de ladrón no se equivoca- Pensó apenado. Entonces notó una ráfaga de viento. Levantó la vista y vio que provenía de Hanamichi.

-Cuidado con lo que dices.- Susurró Hanamichi sus ojos completamente negros.

-Hecho! Ya tienes energía para hacer un rato más el estúpido. Sheesh! Aún no me explico, con lo fácil de cabrear que eres, como puedes ser tan débil.- Dijo Koshino. –Me voy, seguro que Sendoh se ha vuelto a quedar dormido, Taoka le va a matar.

-Si que te ha dado fuerte con él. Incluso me dejas aquí con un demonio.- Se burló Hanamichi.

-Sus amigos no descubrirán mucho de la bruja, y lo sabes. Además debo informar a tu madre. Y el idiota de Sendoh, solo es mi amigo. Tú preocúpate de esa tal Akagi, me han dicho que ahora Rukawa le dirige la palabra.- Se mofó Koshino.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, cuando el otro chico ya se estaba desvaneciendo lo llamó.

-¿Qué? Preguntó irritado Koshino.

-Gracias! Y no te preocupes por mi madre, no dejaré que te toque.- Dijo Hanamichi serio.

Koshino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció.

-¿A que ha venido todo esto? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué o quien eres y que haces aquí?- Preguntó Kurama

Hanamichi suspiró. –Mierda! Ahora que había conseguido que dejara el asunto en paz.- Pensó con frustración. Decidió explicarle la verdad a Kurama, no toda pero lo suficiente para dejarlo satisfecho. -¿_Y como sabes que le va a dejar satisfecho, tío listo_?- Se burló sarcástica su conciencia.

-_Ahí me has pillado- _ Pensó Hanamichi, teniendo en cuenta lo que era, tener una conversación con una voz en su cabeza no le sorprendía.

-Koshino podría considerarse como una especie de guardián, en realidad es un espía de mi madre, para que no haga estupideces como hacer magia en público, no practicar, ayudar a un demonio…cosas así. Cuando te dije que no vi el portal no te mentí, y quiero ayudarte. De todas formas no puedo demostrar que lo que digo es cierto.- Dijo Hanamichi mirando a Kurama a los ojos.

-Hablas de tu madre como si fuese una br…err…mujer muy severa e intransigente.- Dijo Kurama. –_ Sí su madre es fuerte podría ayudarnos, aunque no parece apreciar a los demonios- _Dijo Shuichi. _– No debes fiarte de él, recuerda que nos ha mentido más de una vez- _Replicó Youko.

-Lo es y la mata que yo no quiera ser un brujo como ella, dice que no me importa mi familia. Hn! Familia! Como si ella supiera lo que eso significa.- Dijo Hanamichi enfadado, la última parte fue un simple murmuro, pero Kurama lo escuchó.- Cuanto más me enfado, más fuerza tengo, soy muy temperamental, Koshino siempre utiliza esto para que mejore.

-¿Por qué te ha molestado lo que ha dicho de mí?- Preguntó Kurama curioso.

Hanamichi con una voz despreocupada contestó. - Lo último que necesito es que te pelees con él, además era como escuchar a mi madre dando órdenes y eso no me gusta- Dijo tan sereno como pudo, pero por dentro estaba muy avergonzado, creía saber el motivo de su estallido y no le hacía mucha gracia.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que te peleabas con ese tal Rukawa?- Preguntó cambiando de tema Kurama, a la vez que empezaba a caminar.

-¿Responder a eso es la condición para continuar contigo? Preguntó Hanamichi tozudo. Cuando se dio cuenta como había sonado la frase le costó sudor y lágrimas no sonrojarse como un idiota.

- No. Pero quiero que sepas que he dejado de confiar en ti, si alguna vez lo hice. Pero necesito tu magia, aunque solo sean escudos. De todas formas, en eso también podrías haber mentido.- Contestó Kurama frío.

Hanamichi suspiró sabía que Kurama tenía razón.

Kurama y Hanamichi siguieron caminando en silencio. De pronto oyeron alguien que llamaba a Kurama, este en seguida reconoció la voz.

-Kurama!- Gritó Yusuke, acercándose al dúo.

-Urameshi/Sakuragi!- Exclamaron los dos a la vez señalándose con el dedo.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Os conocéis?- Dijo sarcástico Kurama harto de que pasaran de él.

-Sí, hemos peleado alguna vez que otra; la última vez le di una buena lección.- Dijo Hanamichi prepotente, ignorando el tono de Kurama.

-De eso hace 4 años, dudo que ahora pudieras hacerme ni un rasguño. ¿Pero que haces aquí?- Preguntó Yusuke.

Kurama le contó lo ocurrido a Yusuke.

-Así que eres uno de ellos, ¿huh?- Dijo Yusuke sospechoso de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi se mordió la lengua para no decirle que los demonios tampoco eran de lo mejorcito. En lugar de eso, miró a Yusuke con indiferencia. –Algo bueno tenía que tener pasar tiempo con Rukawa.- Pensó.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- Preguntó Yusuke enfurecido.

-Ya basta!- Exclamó Kurama harto que perdiesen el tiempo de vida de su madre. -¿Sabes algo nuevo?- Preguntó con su tono normal a Yusuke.

Yusuke miró a Hanamichi. –No me fío de él.- Dijo tajante.

Kurama asintió, luego hizo una señal a Yusuke para que le siguiera; dejando a solas al Tensai.

-¿Por qué dejas que te acompañe?- Preguntó Yusuke una vez seguro que nadie escuchaba.

-Necesito sus escudos, no puedo permitirme el lujo de gastar mi energía.- Contestó Kurama desviando la mirada.

-Desde ahora no le necesitaras más, yo voy contigo. Tú madre está a tres días de camino, dirección sur-este. Sin embargo, mañana Botan puede abrirnos un portal, la lástima es que aún no sabemos nada de esa bruja.- Explicó Yusuke.

-Tal y como dijo aquel tipo.- Pensó Kurama.- No! Si utilizamos un portal tendremos que aparecer ante sus narices y mi madre puede resultar herida, además tengo la sensación que aquella maldita está esperando precisamente esto. Dijo.

De repente una explosión les sorprendió. Procedía del lugar donde habían dejado a Hanamichi. Se miraron y luego corrieron hasta allí. Cuando legaron solo había un cráter inmenso. Entonces una onda de energía procedente del cielo les sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo que vieron después.

_**Continuará…**_

(N/A: Creo que Koshy tiene los ojos azules, pero no lo recuerdo. Si queríais que pusiera a Kaede, lo siento, pero es que le necesito para otra cosa. Hehehehe! Como siempre me explico como un libro cerrado)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 4

Hanamichi estaba levitando, tenía los ojos completamente negros otra vez; en su mano derecha había una espada de energía negra, parecida a la de Kuwabara, pero está era de magia, y no de ki.

Su oponente era una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azul profundo, parecidos a los de cierto kitsune narcoléptico.

-Debería darte vergüenza ser tan débil. Así nunca podrás ser como…-Empezó la mujer.

-Hn! No me apetece terminar asado por mi propia magia, si es a lo que te refieres- La interrumpió Hanamichi.

-Mocoso insensato e insolente! Acabarán contigo. Ya sabes que yo no puedo intervenir.- Exclamó la mujer.

-No se porqué te pones así Ma-dre (escupió veneno al decir esta palabra). ¿Acaso no deseas deshacerte de la oveja negra de la familia?- Dijo sarcástico Hanamichi; al instante que estas palabras salieron de su boca, una bola de fuego se estrelló contra su pecho, derribándolo. Justo cuando iba a colisionar con el suelo después de una caída libre de 100 metros, su madre reapareció, le sujetó y después le depositó suavemente en el suelo.

-Eres mi hijo, pero no voy a arriesgar una paz que ha costado siglos conseguir. Dudo mucho que sobrevivas, pero si lo haces tendremos que hablar seriamente sobre que harás con tu vida, no puedes escapar de lo que eres ni de donde vienes, Hanamichi y será mejor que lo entiendas. Susurró la mujer acariciando con ternura el pelo de su hijo, luego desapareció sin dejar rastro, era como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Pero el cráter y Hanamichi probaban lo contrario.

Hanamichi se reincorporó tosiendo, ahora sentado, observo que solo tenía heridas superficiales en el pecho y los brazos, y como no, un dolor de espalda descomunal.

-Hn! Una de dos: O esa mujer es capaz de amar o se ha vuelto débil de la noche a la mañana. Naaa! Debe ser una tercera opción. Murmuró. -¿Os ha gustado? El último domingo de cada mes hay sesión doble. Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Nos invitas? Preguntó sarcástico Yusuke.

Kurama seguía sin decir nada. -_Ha desafiado a su madre por mí, y arriesgará su vida por la de mi madre! Me he equivocado con él¿o es solo teatro?-_ Pensó Shuichi.

_-No debes bajar la guardia, hay demasiado en juego- _Replicó Youko.

_-Ahora dime algo que no sepa!- _Respondió grosera la parte humana.

_-Hiei está aquí desde hace rato- _Dijo Youko cerrando la conversación.

-Tú madre está a tres días de camino andando, dirección sur-este. A partir de aquí ni de las piedras te puedes fiar; podéis venir conmigo o ir solos. Sea como sea, yo voy.- Dijo Hanamichi poniéndose en marcha. –Oh! Y decidle al enano ese, que la próxima vez que intente meterse donde no le llaman, va a ser algo más que un simple dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Hanamichi ya había desaparecido su alcance visual, Hiei apareció en frente de Kurama, sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

A Yusuke casi le da un infarto del susto, luego se preocupó por Hiei.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kurama preocupado.

-No será tanto- Mintió Yusuke.- Ahh!- Gritó sujetándose la cabeza cuando Hiei contactó mentalmente con él, dejando que sintiera el mismo dolor.- ¿Simple dolor de cabeza?- Exclamó cuando el dolor desapareció de repente.

Kurama al ver que, Hiei había dejado de sufrir al mismo tiempo que Yusuke, supo que era cosa de Hanamichi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Yusuke.

-No lo se. Hablaban telepáticamente, parecían molestos, pero nada más y de repente él se enfureció. Después apareció el dolor; hasta ahora he sido incapaz de pensar.- Explicó Hiei.

-¿Él ha hecho algo más que crear escudos y levitar?- Preguntó Kurama pensando en las espada.

-Al principio no, luego sus ojos se volvieron negros; parecía fuera de sí igual que Yusuke la primera vez que estuvo en Makai; entonces ha creado esa espada, a partir de ahí solo recuerdo que sentí como si algo me quitara la energía, creo que la utilizó para mantener su arma.- Dijo Hiei, pensando que ya había hablado su cuota anual.

-Debe haberse cabreado mucho- Dijo Yusuke absente.

Kurama no dijo nada, solo tomó el mismo camino que Hanamichi; los otros dos le siguieron.

Hanamichi les estaba esperando en la copa de un árbol.-Ya tardabais- Dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tú madre? Y sí que me importa porqué afecta a la vida de la mía.- Preguntó Kurama severo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Lástima que la vida no sea justa¿verdad? Pero si quieres puedes intentar leer mi mente como tu amigo.- Dijo Hanamichi.

Hiei apretó la empuñadura de su katana, Yusuke miraba nervioso al Koorime (N/A¿Se escribe así?)

Kurama caminó hacia Hanamichi, hasta que sus cuerpos solo estaban separados por unos centímetros. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hanamichi.

Entonces Kurama empezó a transformarse, pero la sorpresa al Hanamichi abofetearle con el reverso de su mano derecha le detuvo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? Antes un poco más y nos matan por tu indecisión y¿ahora te transformarías sin necesidad? Dijo Hanamichi.

Hiei vio como Yusuke quería atacar a Hanamichi y le sujetó. –Tiene razón- Fueron sus únicas palabras.

Kurama pasó sus dedos por su mejilla izquierda, que estaba adquiriendo un color rosado. Sus ojos volvían a ser verde esmeralda. Sin decir nada se separó de Hanamichi y empezó a caminar, los otros tres le siguieron inmediatamente.

Hanamichi observaba a Kurama, que iba con sus amigos, unos pasos por delante.

-Se que no le pegué por miedo, como también había otras formas de detenerle. ¿Por qué me puse tan nervioso¿Por qué le pegué?- Se preguntaba. Entonces notó la presencia de alguien, pero no podía distinguir quien era por la pelea. –Alto!-

Kurama y los otros dos se prepararon para lo que fuera.

Hanamichi trataba de localizar la fuente de magia.

Entonces Koshino apareció a escasos milímetros del Tensai casi matándolo de un susto. Kurama les hizo un gesto a Hiei y Yusuke para que no atacaran.

-¿Kosh¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hanamichi sabiendo que no era para ayudarles.

-Cuesta creer que haya alguien tan testarudo como tú. Ni que quisieras morir en las manos de tu propia madre.- Dijo Hiroaki enfadado, por toda respuesta.

-Tenemos prisa y mi cuota de sermones ya está completa, así que si no hay nada más…-Dijo Hanamichi.

-Solo quiere que sigas con vida y que aceptes que eres. Hanamichi si quisieras serías más fuerte que ella.- Intentó convencerle Koshino.

-No empieces tú también. Me gusta estar entre los humanos y a ella también le gustaba.- Replicó Hanamichi.

-Hanamichi! Si sigues con esto serás expulsado para evitar otra guerra, sabes que no nos volveremos a ver nunca más!- Le rogó Hiroaki.

Hanamichi frunció el ceño, él ya sabía las consecuencias de sus actos. –Adiós!- Dijo solamente, luego empezó a caminar, los otros tres le siguieron.; preguntándose el porqué de las acciones de Hanamichi.

Hiroaki sonrió con tristeza, luego se desvaneció como un espejismo.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 5

Las horas pasaban, tanto Hanamichi como Kurama estaban agotados. Hiei viendo que si seguía así Kurama no les serviría de nada para salvar a la madre del Kitsune; decidió que debían descansar.- Paremos un rato el brujo parece un poquito cansado!- Dijo burlándose.

-Teme K…Mmm…enano!- Cuando el tensai se dio cuenta que casi llama Kitsune a Hiei, se mordió la lengua y rectificó.

Sin decir nada más, Hanamichi se sentó en el tronco de un árbol y observó el cielo. Era tan distinto del que él estaba acostumbrado a ver. Le gustaba mucho. Al cabo de unos minutos notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Ella te dijo donde estaba mi madre? Preguntó Kurama.

-Sí- Contestó simplemente Hanamichi.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el otro pelirrojo.

-Pensó que una vez os lo contara, me iría con ella. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata.-Dijo sarcástico Hanamichi.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Preguntó Kurama inquisidor.

-Yo no creo en las casualidades- Respondió Hanamichi confundiendo más a Kurama.

-¿Te importaría ser más claro!- Exclamó Kurama perdiendo los nervios, otra vez; empezando a pensar que no era solo preocupación por su madre.

Hanamichi suspiró resignado, él sabía muchas cosas sobre Kurama, pero el demonio casi no sabía nada de él. Además en cierta forma él, tenía culpa en el secuestro de la madre de Kurama. Si hubiera entrenado hubiera podido matarla y no habría pasado nada de esto.

-Hace años una bruja me utilizó como cebo para atrapar a mi padre- Explicó triste.

Kurama ató cabos sueltos. -Crees que son la misma persona¿verdad?- Preguntó apretando los dientes en señal de frustración.

Hanamichi no contestó solo desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

Kurama odiaba que Hanamichi le ignorara, odiaba que a veces prestara más atención a los insultos de Hiei que a sus preguntas. En realidad odiaba que prestara atención a alguien que no fuera él. Que ahora tuviera sentimientos y fuera capaz de amar no significaba que Youko dejara de ser Youko, el era un demonio, un ladrón. El mejor! Nadie le ignoraba. Nadie!

-¿Por qué le interesaría tu padre? Se burló Kurama.

Hanamichi sin darle tiempo a parpadear le agarró del cuello y apretó. Ambos sabían que no le haría daño, pero era señal de los sentimientos que recorrían el cuerpo del brujo.

-¿Por qué? Porqué le deseaba, quería poseerlo. Y si no podía le destruiría. Aunque es una bruja se comporta como un demonio que una vez mi padre tuvo la desgracia de conocer! Le hizo creer que le amaba y luego…luego…¿sabes que hizo? Le traicionó! Le robó! Y créeme que fue un gran robo digno del gran Youko Kurama! –Hanamichi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, soltó a Kurama como si la piel de este fuese un hierro candente. Se suponía que eso solo lo sabía su madre, ya que su padre estaba muerto.- Si la tuviera enfrente otra vez la reconocería. Tuviera el aspecto que tuviera!- Dijo Hanamichi cambiando de tema y esperando que Kurama le dejara.

El demonio no sabía que decir…Sabía que había hecho daño a mucha gente. Pero por suerte o desgracia no recordaba a todos.- ¿Qué edad tenías?-Se atrevió a preguntar el silencio le estaba matando.

Hanamichi le miró con incredulidad y enfadado. -¿Pero este tipo de que va¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme? Puede que Shiori Minamino le haya cambiado, pero sigue siendo un bastardo!- Pensó Hanamichi, olvidándose de proteger su mente.

Hiei y Yusuke escuchaban todo sin decir nada, incluso los pensamientos del pelirrojo, gracias al ojo maligno de Hiei.

Hanamichi se calmó, había decidido contarle lo ocurrido a Kurama, él no se lo merecía pero la madre sí.- Tenía 10 años, una vez asesinó a mi padre yo iba a ser el siguiente, por suerte llegó Kosh; como ella estaba débil huyó.-Respondió frío como el hielo.

-¿No podía con un crío de 10 años? Preguntó Kurama incrédulo. El hecho de estar cerca de Hanamichi le anulaba las neuronas.

Hiei y Yusuke rodaron los ojos. Se miraron y el mismo pensamiento pasó a la vez por sus mentes. –Más corto que una cuerda que no llega-

Hanamichi empezaba a perder los estribos. –Sí podía con un mocoso de 10 años, pero contra un brujo de 500, no. Por cierto…¿TE HAS GOLPEADO LA CABEZA ULTIMAMENTE? SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL MÁS LISTO DE LA ZONA! – Gritó Hanamichi!

Kurama por un instante se sonrojó. Luego se dio cuenta de que Hanamichi estaba enfadado, pero no le odiaba, era más como si le hubiera decepcionado. Y entonces pensó que no todo estaba perdido. –En realidad…el otro día cuando evité que chocaras contra el suelo, después de lanzarme des de un "precipicio".- Replicó volviendo a ser el mismo Kurama calculador y seguro de si mismo de siempre.

Hanamichi se había quedado a cuadros. No sabía como reaccionar. Así que hizo lo mismo que siempre que estaba confundido…-Teme Ruka…err…Kitsune!- Exclamó a punto de regalarle a Kurama un cabezazo mortal.

-Tu madre sabe con quien vamos a enfrentarnos?- Preguntó Hiei, frunciendo el ceño.

Kurama aún muriéndose de los celos por el lapsus de Hanamichi, pensó en lo que había dicho Hiei.

-Sí mis sospechas son ciertas…Sí…Sí lo sabe, pero hace lo que debe hacer. Su vida no le pertenece ella debe velar por la paz, y evitar una guerra. En teoría yo debería hacer lo mismo. Pero eso me han expulsado; haciéndolo es como si yo no hubiera existido nunca!-

-¿A quien quiere que te parezcas tu madre?- Preguntó Yusuke, recordando la conversación de antes.

Hanamichi frunció el ceño malhumorado.- La batalla final ya estaba casi decidida, la mayoría de los nuestros estaban muertos y los otros sabían que no tardarían mucho en estarlo. Los brujos nunca hacen prisioneros, siempre exterminan a su enemigo. Pero entonces apareció un brujo muy joven, solo tenía unos 300 años. Lanzó un gran conjuro contra nuestros enemigos y casi los aniquiló a todos, pero al hacerlo murió. Nunca se encontró su cuerpo, algunos dicen que algún día se reencarnará. En honor a su sacrificio los nuestros decidieron dejar vivir a los supervivientes del otro bando. Desde entonces en cada generación se busca su reencarnación.No soporto que alguien quiera dirigir mi vida, yo soy yo. Y no me apetece suicidarme, aunque en realidad lo estoy haciendo. Quería olvidarme de ÉL , de todo y vivir como un humano. Pero con Rukawa cerca es imposible!- Dijo Hanamichi.

-¿Rukawa? Hey! Antes casi llamas así a nuestro chico zorro. ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Yusuke.

Hanamichi gruño a la palabra "zorro". –Dice la leyenda que ese brujo desconocido tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules y era muy alto. Aunque de ojos de zorro y antisocial nunca se dijo nada, pero para eso era anónimo.-

Kurama entendió, pero Hiei y Yusuke se quedaron igual.

-¿Pero…?-Intentó Yusuke, pero Hanamichi les dio la espalda. Viendo que no le sacarían nada más, los demonios se dieron por vencidos.

-¿Por qué les he contado todo esto?- Pensó Hanamichi.

-_Seguramente porqué después estaréis todos muertos!- _Le respondió su conciencia.

-_Suenas igual que mi madre- _Replicó Hanamichi, recordando lo ocurrido con ella.

FLASHBACK

Hanamichi frunció el ceño una vez los dos chicos se alejaron.- Ya puedes salir, si quieres- Dijo.

Entonces apareció la madre de Hanamichi.- _Tenemos compañía_- Le dijo telepáticamente.

-_Ya lo se. Pero no va a descubrir nada. ¿Qué quieres? _–Preguntó Hanamichi.

-_La humana está a 3 días, caminando, dirección sur-este. Díselo al ladrón y ven conmigo.-_ Dijo ella esperando que Hanamichi dejara aquella locura.

-_Ya me extrañaba que estuvieras aquí desinteresadamente. La respuesta es no! Y lo sabes_ – Dijo Hanamichi.

-_Es mucho más fuerte que tú, morirás! Sabes que no podré protegerte- _Exclamó ella casi suplicante.

- _Mamá! No lo entiendes podría ser la misma que mató a papá_!- Exclamó Hanamichi.

Su madre le miró de una forma extraña unos segundos. _-¿Y si lo fuera qué?-_ Dijo indiferente esperando que Hanamichi pensara que no lo era.

Pero no fue así…

En un primer momento Hanamichi se quedó helado. Luego la rabia de apoderó de él. Sus ojos se volvieron negros. Empezó a levitar. Entonces notó como Hiei quería entrar en su mente. Utilizó el canal que intentaba establecer Hiei para robarle su energía, como también provocarle un inmenso dolor, para que no interviniera. Con la energía de Hiei creó una espada.

Lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia su madre, que desapareció antes que le alcanzara.

Segundos después reapareció en el aire el frente de Hanamichi.

Entonces llegaron Kurama y Yusuke.

-Debería darte vergüenza ser tan débil. Así nunca podrás ser como…-Empezó la madre de Hanamichi.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Hanamichi volvió al presente con la voz de Yusuke, era hora de ponerse en marcha.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: Vi que no estaba bastante liado y pensé en complicarlo un poquitín más. Pero ahora sabéis el porqué del comportamiento de Hanamichi con Kaede, el odio de la madre del pelirrojo hacia el pobre Youko-chan. Y porqué Hanamichi se empeña en seguir con Kurama.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 6

Hanamichi y los demás, no tuvieron más problemas durante el resto del camino.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, pero no era lo que esperaban.

-Yo solo veo agua sucia-Dijo Yusuke observando el lago de líquido oscuro que tenían en frente.

Hanamichi estaba confuso, sabía que su madre lo le había mentido; además esa tal "Botan" también les había dicho la misma dirección. -¿Pero entonces como es que no la noto? Se supone que si estamos tan cerca…-Pensó mirando a su alrededor buscando alguna pista que les ayudase, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Notas su presencia?-Preguntó a Kurama. Esté negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces no está aquí?-Preguntó Yusuke decepcionado e incrédulo.

-Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Hiei que hay más allá de este lago, o lo que sea?-Preguntó Hanamichi.

-El antiguo territorio de Mukuro.-Respondió el demonio de fuego.

Hanamichi se quedó igual. Pero creyó recordar que "ese Mukuro" era alguien muy fuerte.-Demasiado arriesgado…-Murmuró Hanamichi acercándose al líquido.

Hiei le sujetó por un brazo. –Nadie que se haya metido en eso ha vivido para contarlo.-Dijo, y para demostrarlo agarró una piedra, y la lanzó al "agua"…La piedra empezó a deshacerse como si fuese mantequilla.

Entonces Hanamichi notó algo. Después de pensarlo un poco, sonrió. –Mmm…es una locura, pero… ¿desde cuando yo estoy cuerdo?-Pensó.

Concentrándose, Hanamichi, empezó a levitar. Se colocó por encima del líquido horizontalmente, y fue avanzando hasta el medio del lago. Allí ganó altura y se colocó en posición vertical.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó Kurama, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las acciones del otro pelirrojo.

-Solo una prueba. Si me meto ahí dentro y después de unos minutos salgo a la superficie, es que no hay peligro, si no…mmm…dejémoslo en que tendréis que empezar a buscar de nuevo, pero esta vez sin mi.-Respondió divertido Hanamichi.

-Está como una cabra!-Exclamó Yusuke.

Kurama mientras ya se había transformado en Youko. Y se dirigía a la orilla del lago, muy decidido. Un golpe de viento repentino le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse de culo al suelo.

-Tsk! Tsk! Youkai malo. La prueba la hago yo, dudo mucho que muerto salves a tu madre. Y yo…bueno…eso es algo que no os incumbe. Hagamos una cosa, en lugar de esperarme, será mejor que habléis con la "Botánica" esa.-Sugirió Hanamichi, aunque en realidad era una orden.

Kurama empezó a gruñir, las plantas que rodeaban al cuarteto estaban creciendo.

Hanamichi viendo que si continuaba pensando en como traspasar el líquido, si es que de verdad existía, Kurama le detendría…Ganó altura y luego se dejó caer en picado. Dejando atónitos a los otros tres.

El líquido empezó a cambiar de colores, marrón, negro, azul oscuro, gris…luego volvió a su estado original.

-¿Por qué no le detuviste? Eres más rápido!-Dijo Kurama a Hiei, enseñando los colmillos.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que alguien hubiese tenido que hacerlo. ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera uno de nosotros?-Le desafió Hiei.

Kurama no dijo nada, se acercó una vez más al agua.-Voy a seguirle! Vosotros buscad a Botan, puede que haya descubierto algo nuevo. Lo de la piedra seguro fue una ilusión, pero eso no quita que Ha…Sakuragi esté solo allí bajo.-Dijo, entonces se lanzó al agua.

Después de eso, Kurama, solo recordó como Hiei y Yusuke le siguieron. Nada más.

Kurama despertó, cuando notó que algo o alguien estaban jugando con sus orejas. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, dejando a un Hanamichi muy sorprendido y avergonzado.

-Eh…Tenía curiosidad! Ehehehe!-Rió nervioso el Tensai. Luego adoptó una expresión seria.–Creo recordar haberos dicho que buscarais a esa amiga vuestra y no que os metierais en el agua.- Dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces Kurama se dio cuenta que estaba en una cueva, pero que el techo de esta no era de roca, si no el lago.

-El líquido es un sedante, cuando alguien se sumerge, segundos después se duerme, el líquido atrae hacia el centro todo lo que entra en él. Así quien entra muere por falta de oxigeno. Tuve que crear un escudo alrededor de mi cuerpo y luego levitar para sacaros. Y…¿sabes? No me apetecía mucho después de haberme roto el culo en 4 trozos al aterrizar.-Dijo Hanamichi.

-Por eso te lanzaste en picado-Razonó Kurama.

-En realidad no, era la única forma de sorprenderte lo bastante para que no te metieras por el medio. He de confesar que no pensé en el hecho que el enano pudiera pararme. Nyahahaha!- Confesó Hanamichi.

Kurama no aguantó más y le dio un puñetazo a Hanamichi, sentándolo en el suelo. Después se acercó a los otros dos que empezaban a despertar.

-Teme kitsune! ¿Tu de qué vas?-Exclamó Hanamichi al registrar el motivo por el cual su culo estaba en el suelo, otra vez.

Kurama le ignoró por completo.

De repente Hanamichi, notó la presencia de algo familiar. Algo que no notaba desde su último partido contra el Sannoh.

Hiel y Yusuke, que justo habían despertado, fueron capturados por una luz blanca, mientras una azul atrapaba Kurama y Hanamichi.

Segundos después los cuatro estaban en frente de una Shiori muy sorprendida, y ¿libre?.

-Yusuke! Me alegro de verte!-Exclamó Botan, agarrando las manos del detective.

-Ahh…Y yo, pero…¿se puede saber que pasa aquí?-Preguntó Yusuke confuso.

Hanamichi estaba mirando a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien desesperadamente.

Hiei intentaba localizar a la bruja.

Y Kurama…estaba petrificado, miraba a su madre. Esta tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Shiori podía ver el pánico el los ojos del kitsune. La chica hiperactiva y muy rara, de pelo azul (Botan) había aparecido minutos antes que aquellos cuatro y le había explicado, todas las cosas buenas que había hecho su hijo. Shiori estaba enfadada con su hijo, no por quien había sido, si no porque no confió en ella. Aún así, su Shuichi estaba sufriendo. Con paso decidido se acercaba a Kurama, quien retrocedía por instinto.

-El gran Youko Kurama tiene miedo de una simple humana.-Dijo sorprendida, aunque no quería ser cruel, esa fue la impresión que le dio a su hijo.

-De una simple humana, no. De ti si.-Confesó Kurama bajando la mirada.

Hanamichi dejó su búsqueda. Él había vivido lo mismo pero con Youhei.-_Confía en ella, confía en ti.-_Le dijo telepáticamente a Kurama.

Este alzó la vista para mirar a Hanamichi y se encontró con los ojos de su madre, que al contrario de lo que él esperaba, no contenían odio, desprecio ni nada semejante.

Kurama no resistió más, abrazó a su madre tan fuerte que casi la rompe.

Yusuke y Hanamichi sonrieron.

Hiei fue el único lo bastante práctico como para hacer las preguntas del millón de euros.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo la liberaste? ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí y donde está la bruja?-Interrogó Hiei a Botan.

Esta puso su cara de gato. –Meow! Hiei-san, pues la verdad es que…-Empezó Botan.

-Estas preguntas te las responderemos nosotros.-Dijo una voz muy familiar para Hanamichi.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

N/A: Oeoeoeoe! Por fin esto está en marcha. Me dio tremendo susto. El domingo intenté actualizar por lo menos 20 veces, pero siempre me salia el mismo error "Timed out". Estaba que mordía, aunque así me las arreglé para ver en la tele todo lo que quería. Nyahahaha!

CAPITULO 7

-Rukawa! Sendoh¿Pero qué?- Articuló con dificultad Hanamichi. Kurama al oír "Rukawa" apretó los dientes.

-No hay tiempo para esto. La bruja cree que la humana ha escapado, pero no tardará mucho en darse cuenta que solo era un engaño. Tú! La del pelo azul, abre un portal y sácanos de aquí.-Ordenó Sendoh.-Luego explicaremos todo.-

Botan asintió; enseguida contactó con Koenma, este al cabo de unos minutos ya había abierto el portal.

Todos ya habían traspasado, solo faltaban Hanamichi, Rukawa y Sendoh.

-Yo me quedo!- Declaró Hanamichi.

-Do'aho¿Quieres morir? Por mucho que me reviente, sin ti no podremos ganar el nacional, así que muévete!-Dijo Rukawa.

-Me importa una mierda el nacional! La asesina de mi padre está aquí. No me importa morir, se que no ganaré, pero debo intentarlo.- Dijo Hanamichi cabezota. Mirando como el portal ya se había cerrado.

-Hemos arriesgado mucho por salvarte el cuello¿Ya ahora quieres quedarte!-Replicó Sendoh perdiendo los nervios.

-Yo no he pedido nada a nadie. Iros, yo me quedo…-Hanamichi no pudo terminar la frase porqué un golpe de viento le lanzó contra la pared.

-Ellos han escapado, pero tenerte una vez más en mis manos y poder terminar lo que empecé, será suficiente, por el momento.- Dijo la bruja adoptando su forma original. Era tan alta como Hanamichi, tenía el pelo dorado y los ojos azul claro. Llevaba una túnica negra, era casi una copia de Karasu.

Rukawa y Sendoh se colocaron delante de Hanamichi para protegerlo.

-Oh¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Pelirrojo eres admirable, siempre te las arreglas para que alguien de la cara por ti.- Se burlara ella.

-Tendremos que luchar, es nuestra única salida.- Susurró Sendoh.

-Hn!- Fue la única respuesta de Rukawa.

-Deja que se vayan, es a mí a quien quieres ver muerto.- Dijo Hanamichi poniéndose de pie.

-Ni hablar! Por su culpa no pude vengarme de Kurama, al igual que tú padre, él también me rechazó. Y eso no se lo perdono a nadie!- Exclamó ella.

-No me extraña, yo también te rechazaría.- Dijeron los tres a coro sin pensar.

-¿QUEEE!- Gritó la bruja. En ese momento su cuerpo empezó a desprender descargas eléctricas.

-Uh! Creo que no deberíamos haber dicho eso en voz alta. Ehehehe!-Rió nervioso Akira.

-¿Tu crees?- Replicaron sarcásticos Rukawa y Hanamichi a la vez.

Mientras en el despacho de Koenma, este estaba siendo interrogado por Kurama.

-¿Quiénes son esos y cómo han llegado hasta nosotros?- Preguntó Kurama.

-No lo sé, aparecieron aquí y dijeron que si les permitía utilizar una de mis guías, os sacarían de allí. Pero creo que el serio es la reencarnación de algún tipo de héroe para el clan de tu amigo el pelirrojo, o eso es lo que me dijeron.-Se explicó Koenma.

-¿Cómo liberasteis a mi madre?-Preguntó Kurama a Botan.

-En el momento que llegamos, ambos empezaron a murmurar algo que no entendí, entonces, el tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos. Luego la bruja salió corriendo como si no estuviéramos allí. Después el pelo pincho emitió una luz blanca y el otro una azul y fue cuando aparecisteis vosotros.- Explicó Botan.

-Tengo que volver ahí!- Dijo Kurama separándose de su madre, esta no decía nada.

-No puede ser necesito magia para abrir un portal desde fuera, y ningún brujo nos va ayudar, tu amigo es un renegado.-Dijo Koenma.

-Iré al lago, con una de mis plantas levitaré y entraré como Sakuragi.-Dijo Kurama.

-Ahora que tu madre está a salvo no puede permitir que interfieras en asuntos de los brujos. Ya no tengo excusas.-Dijo Koenma apenado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó Kurama.

-Nosotros no interferimos en vuestros asuntos y al revés- Dijo la madre de Hanamichi apareciendo de la nada.- Mi hijo es un renegado pero ella no, si Reikai o vosotros la atacáis al tregua me obligará a mi y a mi clan atacaros. Como tu madre estaba secuestrada por ella, no te atacaron aún sabiendo donde estabais y que queríais, pero ahora es distinto.

-Y que pasa con esos dos?- Dijo Yusuke.

-Nadie nota su presencia, es como si en esa cueva solo estuviesen mi hijo y esa arpía. Y no te molestes en preguntar ni puedo ni quiero decírtelo, y no, no puedo hacer lo mismo con vosotros.- Respondió ella.- Y tú, ladrón de tres al cuarto te quedas aquí, y deja de gruñir que pareces un perro en lugar de un zorro.-Le dijo a Kurama.

-¿Vas a dejar que ella nos de órdenes?- Preguntó furioso Yusuke, Koenma desvió la mirada.

-Si muere será por tu culpa.- Dijo Kurama adoptando la forma de Youko.

-Yo de tu me calmaría, mientras esa siga viva el hechizo te afectará. Y la culpa es tuya, tú la rechazaste primero, antes que mi difunto marido.-Le espetó ella. Pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad, hubiera podido convertirse en una renegada y matar a aquella asesina; pero era demasiado desconfiada para dejar su clan en manos de alguien más y tampoco podía dejar a Hanamichi solo, y ahora su hijo moriría. Kaede aún no es tan fuerte como para ganarle, aún con Akira a su lado.-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme hijo.-Pensó.

Kurama se calmó y junto con los otros miró por la pantalla del despacho de Koenma la batalla final, sin poder hacer nada.

En la cueva seguía la lucha…

Rukawa y Sendoh mantenían a raya a la bruja, pero sabían que no sería así por mucho tiempo, pronto empezarían a debilitarse y, entonces, ella acabaría con los tres.

Hanamichi sabía que los otros dos no aguantarían mucho más. –Maldita sea, el único que debía morir aquí era yo! Esto no tenía que suceder. Y para colmo seguro que uno de los dos es el Gran Héroe, Genial! Debo hacer algo, no puedo permitir que ellos mueran por mi culpa- Pensó frustrado por la impotencia.

La bruja lanzó un ataque muy fuerte a Sendoh, este se apartó justo a tiempo, haciendo que el hechizo chocará contra las paredes rebotando hacia la bruja, quien también lo esquivó por los pelos. Después de eso la cara de la bruja reflejaba miedo por lo que hubiera podido pasar. Los otros dos no se dieron cuenta pero Hanamichi, sí.

Hanamichi solo tenía que esperar a que las condiciones adecuadas se cumplieran y entonces todo habría acabado.

En Reikai, la madre de Hanamichi que estaba leyendo su mente; empezó a llorar en silencio. Podía leer la mente de Hanamichi sin que se enterara porqué era su madre.

Hiei entendió que el final de la batalla estaba cerca, y que Hanamichi no saldría vivo. Pero no dijo nada, no serviría de nada.

Regresando a la cueva…

Rukawa y Sendoh lanzaron su ataque más fuerte, ahora que aún les quedaban bastantes fuerzas, primero habían pensado en cansar a su oponente y luego terminar con ella, pero eso no había funcionado. Esta era su última oportunidad, si esto no funcionaba, nada lo haría. La bruja contraatacó con un gran hechizo, que chocó con el otro.

Y eso era lo que esperaba Hanamichi, utilizando hasta la última gota de magia y energía vital que tenía en su cuerpo. Creó un escudo que envolvió a los dos ataques, dejando a la bruja dentro, para que fuera consumida. Pero el cuerpo del pelirrojo no podía soporta aquello, y no era lo bastante fuerte.

Hanamichi empezó a sangrar, por boca, nariz y orejas. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Rukawa y Sendoh corrieron agotados a su lado intentado darle algo de la poca energía que les quedaba, pero Hanamichi se negaba a aceptarla, si lo hacía, sus amigos correrían su misma suerte, una muerte segura.

Finalmente, Hanamichi, de desplomó completamente agotado el escudo de desvaneció, liberando a la bruja, pero esta ya estaba muerta.

-Ha…funcionado…Todo va bien…si acaba bien- Fueron las últimas palabras de Hanamichi antes de desmayarse. Aún seguía vivo, pero no se podía hacer nada por él.

-Tenemos que sacarle de aquí! Pero si le movemos le mataremos¿Qué podemos hacer¿Qué?- Preguntó llorando con desesperación Akira.

Kaede no decía nada, su rostro estaba escondido por su pelo.

-¿Es que no me oyes? Te digo que se está muriendo y tú te quedas ahí sin hacer nada! Se que no es lleváis bien, pero esto es ridículo. ¿Si no te importa por qué estás aquí?- Acusó Akira al otro chico.

-Ya basta!...No podemos hacer nada…Le hemos perdido…Le he perdido…-Estalló Kaede, estaba llorando.- Él era el único que podía entenderme, ambos deseábamos ser solo humanos. Y ahora…ahora…

Akira se quedó mudo.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 8

En el despacho de Koenma nadie decía nada. Kurama miraba la pantalla, como esperando a que Hanamichi se levantara diciendo que todo era broma y riera de aquella forma tan escandalosa. Pero eso no pasaba. Unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, su madre le abrazó, intentando consolarle.

Botan estaba rezando para no ser ella quien tuviera que ocuparse del ánima de Hanamichi, si lo hacía Kurama la odiaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Koenma! Ocúpate de que Rukawa sea mi sucesor junto con Sendoh!-Dijo la madre de Hanamichi desvaneciéndose.

Nadie entendió nada, hasta que reapareció con el espejo que salvo la vida a la madre de Kurama (1).

-Yo Yume Sakuragi, matriarca del clan de Fuego te ruego que salves la vida de mi hijo y hazle olvidar que es un brujo, que crea que solo es un simple humano, a cambio de doy mi vida y todos mis poderes para que los utilices a tu antojo.- Dijo la madre de Sakuragi al espejo.

-Aceptó el trato, pero quiero algo más, hasta que tu hijo recupere su memoria, nadie recordará todos los sacrificios que has hecho por tu gente, serás considerada una bruja egoísta que no hizo nada por mantener la paz y deshonró a su clan permitiendo que tu marido muriera sin hacer nada a manos de un desconocido, ya que nadie recordará las atrocidades cometidas por Yukie, miembro del clan de la oscuridad.- Dijo el espejo- Esas son mis condiciones y no son negociables.

Kurama quiso intervenir pero antes que lo hiciera, Yume aceptó.

En ese instante una luz rojiza rodeó a Hanamichi, la sangre y todas sus heridas desaparecieron. Y despertó. –Rukawa! Sendoh! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?- Antes que Akira y Kaede pudieran contestar el pelirrojo perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó Akira.

-No lo sé, pero Yume está muerta. Y eso significa que nuestro clan está sin jefe. Puede estallar una guerra, a menos que…-Dijo Kaede.

-A menos que tú ocupes su lugar- Terminó Akira.

-Sí, Hanamichi es demasiado débil aún, y por si fuera poco parece haber perdido la memoria. Pero tú estarás a mi lado, no creas que te será tan fácil librarte de esto. Y ahora salgamos de aquí, Yume está muerta el hechizo que nos escondía dejará de tener efecto en unos segundos.- Replicó Kaede.

-¿Por qué nos escondíamos?- Preguntó Akira.

-No lo sé, pero es sorprendente que esa desalmada nos ayudara.-Respondió Kaede.

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí yo estoy agotado?-Preguntó Akira.

-Creo que esa chica del pelo azul, nos será de ayuda.-Respondió Kaede.- ¿Quién eres?

Botan se puso nerviosa, no podía decir la verdad porqué solo la recordaban los que en el momento en que actuó el espejo, estaban en el despacho de Koenma y el mismo Rey Enma.- Ehehehe! Venía a agradeceros el haber matado a ese demonio, se había escapado de Reikai, si queréis os saco de aquí.- Dijo Botan poniendo su cara de gato.

Ambos chicos se miraron, no confiaban en ella pero no tenían más remedio. –De acuerdo, llévanos ante Koenma, quiero hacerle unas preguntas. Y también negociar sobre el pacto de no intromisión.- Dijo Kaede.

-¿Pacto de intro…nitro…qué? Ehehe! Olvídalo! No me hagas caso, venid aquí.- Dijo Botan.

-¿No vamos con el remo?- Preguntó Akira decepcionado al ver como Botan contactaba con Koenma para abrir un portal. Ahora que la barrera mágica ya no existía podía hacerlo.

Kaede le ignoró por completo y agarró en brazos a Hanamichi, mientras Botan le explicaba a Akira la gran piloto que era.

Una vez traspasaron el portal, Botan llevó a Hanamichi a casa del pelirrojo. Mientras Kaede y Akira tuvieron una charla con Koenma.

-¿Entonces vas a ser el nuevo líder del clan?- Preguntó Koenma (en su forma adolescente) a Kaede.

-Sí, no tengo más remedio, sino los nuestros lucharán entre si, ya que Yume no designó a nadie. Sendoh, me ayudará.- Respondió Kaede.

-Yume quería esperar a que Rukawa fuera más fuerte para decir quien era, pero ahora no habrá más remedio. Yo no puedo hacerlo, mis padres pertenecen al clan de la oscuridad y aunque desde el principio han estado con el clan del fuego, no sería muy buena idea que yo estuviera al frente.- Explicó Akira.

-Quiero que el pacto de no intromisión continúe.- Dijo Kaede.

Koenma pensó unos segundos. –Es muy arriesgado, pero es lo correcto- Reflexionó mentalmente Koenma, pensando en la próxima misión que iba a encargar a Yusuke y Kurama. –De acuerdo. ¿Alguna cosa más?- Dijo Koenma.

-No/Sí!- Respondieron Akira y Kaede al mismo tiempo, respectivamente.

Koenma arqueó una ceja.

-Quiero que esa chica del pelo azul cure la espalda de Hanamichi, y que le deje como si nunca se hubiera lesionado.-Dijo Kaede.

Akira sonrió.

-¿Lesión?-Preguntó curioso Koenma.

-Al principio de verano se lesionó en un partido de básquet.- Aclaró Akira.

-Entiendo, no habrá problema, al fin y al cabo os habéis ocupado de uno de nuestros fijativos. Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?- Preguntó Koenma inocente.

-No lo recordamos, supongo que le el conjuro fue tan fuerte que nos dejó out! Jajajaja!-Rió Akira rascándose la cabeza, Kaede no dijo nada.

-Ya. En fin, ¿eso es todo lo que queréis pedirme?- Preguntó Koenma.

-No/Sí.- Respondieron a la vez Akira y Kaede, respectivamente.

Koenma se resbaló del sillón.

-Quiero que Botan me enseñe a volar con uno de esos remos.- Dijo Akira son su sonrisa patentada.

Kaede le dio un Gori Punch versión 3 (la 2 es de Hanamichi).

-Uhh…de acuerdo.- Accedió Koenma con una gota en la cabeza cuando los chicos desaparecieron.

Entonces entraron Kurama, Yusuke y Hiei.

-¿Por qué nos escondíamos?- Preguntó Yusuke.

-Para que no sospechen de vosotros cuando os presentéis en Shohoku y Ryonan. Estoy seguro que Kurama ya quería ofrecerse para ayudar a Sakuragi a recuperar la memoria. Pero de todas formas hay algo que quiero que os quede claro. La verdad es que enviaros allí es como declarar la guerra a los brujos, por lo tanto en el caso que fuerais ahí, y os descubrieran, yo tendría que negar que supiera nada y abandonaros. Así que si os negáis lo entenderé, ya buscaré la manera de que Yume sea recordada tal y como merece y que el verdadero monstruo de esta historia sea quien debe ser.- Explicó Koenma.

-Yo pagué mi condena, no tengo porqué obedecerte cuando me dices que no me meta con esos magos de tercera- Replicó Hiei, luego desapareció.

Yusuke sonrió. –Todo el mundo sabe que siempre hago lo que quiero, y más ahora que mi sangre de demonio cada día tiene más influencia.- Dijo Yusuke saliendo del despacho.

-Hago esto por mí, por mi madre y por Sakuragi. Esa "Yume" no me importa lo más mínimo.- Dijo Kurama.

-Es su madre, así que te va a importar quieras o no! ¿O es que pensabas que ibas a ser más afortunado que el resto y tendrías una suegra que te gustara?- Dijo Koenma divertido.

-Hn!-Fue la única respuesta de Kurama.

-Creo que Hiei y el kitsune, han intercambiado personalidades- Murmuró Koenma cuando Kurama ya se había marchado.

_**Continuará…**_

1- No recuerdo como se llama exactamente el espejo, y creo que solo funcionaba en noches de luna llena, pero este es mi fic y aquí mando yo. Nyahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 9

Mientras en casa de Kaede…

-Sendoh, sabía que eras…-Empezó Kaede, cuando Akira le interrumpió.

-Cierra el pico!-Les espetó Akira. –Botan parece de las que una vez empiezan a largar, no callan ni bajo el agua. La perdida de memoria de Hanamichi no es normal. Botan dijo que era cosa de un demonio. Pero¿tú has notado "ese demonio"¿Huh? Yo tampoco. Jamás me ha gustado utilizar a nadie! Pero es nuestra única salida.-Explicó Akira. –Se que a veces parezco idiota, pero te aseguro que no lo soy!- Exclamó saliendo de la casa dando un portazo.

Kaede no le siguió para disculparse. Pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

Kaede tomó posesión del cargo como líder del clan de fuego. –Tsk! El Rey de Hielo, jefazo del clan de fuego!-Pensó con ironía.

Akira estaba en su casa esperando la "amigable visita" de Hiroaki.

Llamaron a ala puerta, cuando abrió no había nadie.- Malditos enanos¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer!- Murmuró molesto. Cuando cerró la puerta, al instante se encontró en el suelo del puñetazo que le dieron.

-Un honor servirte, Sendoh-san. ¿Puedo confiar en que Hanamichi continúe a mi cargo?-Preguntó Hiroaki, totalmente inexpresivo.

Los ojos de Akira reflejaron dolor unos segundos por el trato de Hiroaki, y no precisamente por el golpe. Pero enseguida adoptó su modo payaso. –Claro! Pero debes tener en cuenta que ha perdido la memoria. Y deja el "san", tú y yo somos amigos¿ne?-

Hiroaki asintió. –No te preocupes, Sendoh-**san**. Tendré cuidado con Hanamichi. Prácticamente le he criado.

Akira apretó los dientes, en su rostro había una media sonrisa. –En el instituto…-Empezó Akira.

-Se mentir y disimular muy bien! Aunque no tanto como tú-Le espetó Hiroaki antes de desaparecer.

En Shohoku el equipo de básquet seguía entrenándose para el campeonato de invierno.

Uno de primero aprovechando que Mitsui y Ayako (N/A: A ver quien tiene lo que hay que tener para plantarle cara!) aún no habían llegado; no dejaba de incordiar a Ryota. –No tienes ni idea de cómo dirigir un equipo. Mi abuela tiene más autoridad que tú, enano!-

Akagi y Kogure observaban desde los vestidores, entonces también llegaron Ayako y Mitsui.

-Si vuelves a hablarme en ese tono te saco del equipo y tal vez del instituto, idiota!-Le espetó Ryota.

-Sí claro¿tú y cuantos más, enano?- Le desafió el nuevo empujando a Ryota.

Mitsui quiso intervenir pero alguien de le adelantó.

-Yo de tú cerraría ese agujero que tienes por boca, o tal vez te la rompan, enano!- Dijo Hanamichi, quien estaba detrás de Ayako. Caminó hasta colocarse en frente del novato. Entonces le agarró por la camiseta y lo tiró al suelo.-¿Alguna cosa que decir? Yo no puedo pelearme, pero tengo algunos amigos a quien les vendría bien un poco de ejercicio.-

El nuevo negó en silencio.

Los "veteranos" del equipo se apresuraron a abrazar a Hanamichi para darle la bienvenida.

Cuando llegó el momento de saludar a Akagi, Hanamichi le miró intensamente. -Cuánto tiempo¿eh Gori?-Dijo finalmente con prepotencia.

Akagi sonrió. –Si Sakuragi…Cuanto tiempo!- Dijo Akagi, luego le dio al pelirrojo un Gori Punch, para no perder la costumbre.

-Do'aho!- Dijo Rukawa quien llegó en aquel momento.

Hanamichi iba a reaccionar como de costumbre, pero…había algo en Rukawa…-Baka kitsune!- Dijo finalmente, pero entonces una imagen borrosa de Youko Kurama apareció en su mente. Hanamichi sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la imagen.

En entrenamiento continuó sin más novedades. Al principio Ayako no permitía a Hanamichi entrenarse con y al mismo ritmo que los demás, pero después de una demostración del Tensai, la manager cambió de idea.

Todos menos Kaede se sorprendieron de la "recuperación" de Hanamichi.

Noma, Uokuso y Takamiya estaban muy abatidos. El día anterior, Hanamichi y Kaede se habían picado como siempre, pero no habían llegado a las manos.

Youhei sonreía debatiéndose entre sentir pena por los tres chicos o darles un porrazo por pensar esas idioteces. Entonces vio a Yusuke salir del Pachinko; iba con Kuwabara, un chico bajo (muy bajo) y una belleza pelirroja.

-Yusuke Urameshi¿Te has perdido? Esta es nuestra zona.-Dijo Youhei.

-Mito! Y los otros también!-Exclamó Yusuke.

-Oi!- Se quejaron los "ofendidos".

A Takamiya, no obstante, se le pasó el enfado cuando divisó a Kurama.- Hola guapa. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a dar una vuelta?-

Yusuke y Kuwabara empezaron a reír como hienas. Hiel tenía en el rostro una mueca, que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-Gracias por la oferta. Pero la respuesta es no.- Contestó Kurama con serenidad.

-Kyaaaa! Es un tío!- Exclamaron todos los de la banda menos Youhei. Este solo arqueó una ceja.

-Lo siento ojos verdes, pero yo no soy Hanamichi. A mi solo me interesan las chicas.-Dijo Takamiya, cuando se recuperó del susto, como si Kurama hubiera hecho el primer movimiento.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se rieron aún más fuerte. Hiei, cuando notó que sus labios querían sonreír, frunció el ceño.

-Ya basta!-Dijo Youhei enfadado, pero con serenidad.-Debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento.

-Ahora el Kitsune y Hanamichi ya no se lían a golpes, y el Gori tampoco está para darle alegría al asunto. Las cosas ya no son lo que eran.-Replicó Noma con normalidad, pero en realidad confuso por la reacción de Youhei.

Youhei puso los ojos en blanco. Luego mirón con severidad a los miembros de la banda, si las miradas mataran…-Nos vemos Urameshi y Kuwabara-Dijo finalmente.

Kurama miraba atento como los 4 chicos se alejaban.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mito?-Preguntó Kuwabara.

-Parece que no es de dominio público que Sakuragi es gay.-Dijo Hiei.

N/A: Wolaassss! Como véis sigo con vida! Ufff! Por fin lo he terminado. No es muy largo, pero bueno...

A mi no me gusta dejar a nadie sin pareja, por eso en lugar de consultar con un medium, os pediré consejo a vosotrs que soys mucho más sabis... ¿Con quien lío a Kaede?

_**Continuará…**_

****

Normalmente cuando alguien cumple años recibe regalos, pero en mi lugar será al revés. Hoy cumplo 21 tacos, y os voy a regalar un nuevo capitulo de mis historias. Por que aún sabiendo que me váis a tachar de boba sentimental, el mejor regalo para mi es volver aquí, después de mucho tiempo. Espero que os guste, ya que aunque el resultado es bastante peor de lo que me esperaba, es lo único que puedo ofreceros.

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 10

Botan estaba muy disgustada con los chicos, hacía horas que les buscaba ya que no se habían presentado en el lugar predeterminado.

-Hola!- Saludó Akira muy alegre.

-Ahhh!-Gritó Botan asustada, materializando su remo y atizando a Akira.

-Auch! Eres un peligro público, ¿sabes?-Gimió el chico sobando el chichón que tenía en la cabeza, ahora.

-Hehehehe! Me has asustado- Se defendió Botan.

-¿Vas a enseñarme hoy?-Preguntó Akira señalando el remo.

Botan empezó a sudar. –Mmm…no…tengo…er…cosas que hacer. Jajajaja!- Dijo nerviosa.

-Oh! Que pena!- Exclamó Akira decepcionado. Luego se despidió y se fue.

Botan sabía que Akira tenía algo entre manos, no podía arriesgarse y encontrarse con los chicos.

Cuando Kurama entró en el gimnasio del Shohoku, Hanamichi se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos; se perdía en esos ojos esmeralda. (N/A: Y yo también. Slurps!)

Rukawa se acercó a Hanamichi y se colocó a su lado, no se fiaba del visitante y le preocupaba la reacción del pelirrojo.-Do'aho!-Murmuró Kaede.

Hanamichi despertó de su trance, miró confuso a Kaede y siguió entrenando.

Kaede se acercó a Kurama.

-Urameshi! Kuwabara!- Exclamó Noma. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Mitsui y Hanamichi al escuchar esos nombres dejaron caer las pelotas al suelo de forma automática, luego sonrieron y se acercaron a los dos chicos.

-Mitsui! Tú también estás en el equipo de básquet! Solo queríamos ver con nuestros ojos que los rumores de vuestra "jubilación" eran ciertos.- Dijo Kuwabara.

-Michy si que está para jubilarse. Al tensai aún le queda mucha cuerda. Nyahahaha!-Rió Hanamichi esquivando el puntapié de Mitsui.

Kurama sonrió internamente.

Después del entrenamiento Hanamichi, Mitsui y la banda fueron a tomar algo con el Reikai Tantei. (Rukawa no se apuntó porqué sería demasiado raro).

Hanamichi miraba con curiosidad a Hiei. –Rukawa-Murmuró de forma inconsciente, lo bastante alto como para que todo el mundo lo oyera.

-Baka!-Replicó Hiei.

-No, no! Es Do'aho.-Explicó Takamiya.

Hanamichi le dio un cabezazo mortal. Todos rieron, bueno Hiei no, pero eso es normal.

-Dime Urameshi, ¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos tú y Minamino? No parece de los nuestros.-Preguntó Hanamichi.

-Salvó la vida a mi madre. –Contestó Kurama. Hanamichi arqueó una ceja sorprendido, pero asintió.

-Pues Hanamichi salvó la del Gordito.-Replicó Uokuso como si fuera una competición.

-El entrenador del equipo. –Aclaró Youhei.

Yusuke iba a decir algo, pero entonces unas fans de Kurama se acercaron .

-Hola Minamino-san!-Dijo chica nº1.

-¡Que sorpresa verte aquí Minamino-san!-Exclamó chica nº2.

-Felicidades Minamino-san! Hiciste 6 triples en el último partido!-Dijo chica nº3 con corazones en los ojos.

-Etc, etc,…(N/A: Si creéis que voy a escribir los saludos de cada una de ellas es que estáis muy mal de la cabeza)

Hiei gruñó su típico y famoso "Hn". Kuwabara ya estaba harto de tanto peloteo. Yusuke estaba molesto porqué le habían interrumpido.

Youhei miraba la escena incrédulo. –Y yo que creía que nadie tenía más fans que nuestro kitsune!-Murmuró. La banda estaba de acuerdo.

-Chicas…-Empezó Kurama, la verdad es que aunque Youko fuese muy vanidoso, aquello le hacía sentir incomodo. No podía dar un paso sin tener que darse de morros con esas.

-Lo siento chicas, pero Minamino-san y yo tenemos que irnos. ¿Otro día será ne?-Dijo Hanamichi con una voz seductora, levantándose y agarrando a Kurama por el hombro. El Youkai se sonrojó levemente.

Youhei se quedó helado y la gundam petrificada, si no estuvieran tan sorprendidos, habrían lanzado confeti. Yusuke y Kuwabara miraban pícaros a Kurama, y Hiei se permitió el lujo de sonreír divertido.

Las fans de Kurama miraron a Hanamichi de pies a cabeza y le miraron como si fuese una botella de agua fresca en medio del desierto del Sahara.

Mitsui, Youhei y la gundam estaban en estado de shock.

-Gracias por recordármelo Hanamichi.-Dijo Kurama poniendo énfasis en el nombre del Tensai. Confundiendo a las chicas ya que utilizó un tono muy tierno.

Si Hanamichi se sorprendió por el tono, no lo demostró.-Nos vemos!-Dijo con su sonrisa más sexy.

Cuando las chicas despertaron, los pelirrojos ya iban por Saturno.

-¿Huh? ¿Dónde está mini-Rukawa?-Preguntó Takamiya al ver que Hiei había desaparecido.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y Yu Yu Hakusho, no me pertenecen y mucho menos sus personajes, para mi mala suerte. Aix! Que desgraciadita que soy!

Esto es un X-Over, la pareja es KuramaxHanamichi, estáis avisado/as, así que si no os gusta lo siento, y por favor ahorraros comentarios como Kurama solo pertenece a Hiei, o cosas así. Esta locura estúpida tiene su origen en un sueño que tuve este fin de año pasado, si no fuera porqué no tomé ni una gota de alcohol diría que fue el cava.

Sumario: A veces estar rodeado de demonios no es un infierno, sobre todo si algunos están más buenos que un tren.(N/A: Esto es mi opinión y la de Hana-chan también)

CAPITULO 11

-Gracias Sakuragi. Pueden llegar a ser muy…-Empezó Kurama.

-¿Qué ha sido de "Hanamichi"? Ahora en serio; no sabía que también jugabas a básquet.-Dijo Hanamichi.

-El año pasado casi ganamos al Shoyo-Explicó Kurama.

-Nosotros LES GANAMOS el año pasado, y este también lo haremos. Nyahahaha!-Rió Hanamichi.

-Seguro que sí. Alguna vez deberíamos hacer un uno contra uno, para ver quien es mejor.-Sugirió Kurama.

-He! Yo soy EL MEJOR! Pero acepto tu invitación.-Dijo Hanamichi con su pose de Tensai y guiñando un ojo al kitsune.

Kurama sonrió pícaro, perturbando al pobre Tensai.

-Nyahahaha!-Rió nervioso Hanamichi. Entonces vio que se acercaba Hiroaki.

-Koshy!-Saludó aliviado y molesto a la vez.

-Hola Sakuragi¿Y tú quien eres?-Preguntó maleducado Hiroaki, sorprendiendo mucho a Hanamichi.

-Shuichi Minamino-Contestó Kurama muy educado.

-Hn!-Replicó Hiroaki con la línea de Hiei.

-¿Dónde está pelo pincho?-Preguntó curioso Hanamichi.

Un destello de dolor paso por los ojos de Hiroaki, pero se desvaneció de inmediato.-Seguramente pescando, ligando o las dos cosas a la vez, ya le conoces-Contestó Hiroaki con normalidad.

-Sí eso es típico de Sendoh!-Dijo Hanamichi intentando sonar convencido, pero había algo que no le cuadraba en aquella historia.

-¿Cómo llevas el entrenamiento para el campeonato de invierno.-Preguntó Hiroaki cambiando de tema.

-De maravilla! El tensai está al 100 y cuando llegue el momento estaré al 200.-Contestó Hanamichi prepotente.

-Ve con cuidado a ver si vas a reventar. Aunque pensándolo mejor, eso beneficiaría al Ryonan. ¿Sabes qué? Sigue así campeón-Dijo Hiroaki dando la espalda a Kurama y Hanamichi.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señor! Os destrozaremos.-Declaró Hanamichi muy seguro de si mismo, pero sin fanfarronear.

-Ya¿Y eso será antes o después de liarte a golpes con Rukawa?- Se burló Hiroaki.

-Ahora el kitsune y yo nos llevamos bien, se puede decir que somos amigos-Dijo Hanamichi sin saber como definir exactamente su relación con Kaede.

-La gente no es lo que parece-Susurró Hiroaki.

-¿A qué te refieres? Es un poco antisocial, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea buena persona.-Dijo confuso Hanamichi.

-Nada. No me hagas caso-Replicó Hiroaki marchándose.-Nos vemos Sakuragi-

-Tu amigo es un poco raro. ¿Quién es pelo pincho?-Preguntó Kurama sabiendo la respuesta.

-Akira Sendoh, el capitán del equipo de básquet del Ryonan ya que el Rey mono se jubiló. Sendoh y Kosh-Kosh son muy buenos amigos. Casi siempre están juntos.-Explicó Hanamichi.

-¿Rey mono?-Preguntó Kurama divertido.

-El ex centro del Ryonan, mide más de dos metros y tiene pinta de gorila, pero como Gori ya se lo di a Akagi, pues Rey mono se quedó.-Explicó Hanamichi muy serio.

-Ah! –Contestó Kurama sin saber muy bien que decir- ¿Y es bueno? Sendoh, quiero decir.-

-Sí, pero no tanto cómo el Tensai. Nyahahaha!-

-Do'aho!-Dijo Kaede por todo saludo.

-Teme Kitsune!-Exclamó Hanamichi por inercia.

Kaede se acercó con tranquilidad a los pelirrojos.-No deberías estar por aquí.-Dijo el moreno, cuando llegó en frente de Hanamichi.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó desafiante el pelirrojo.

-Este es el territorio de Ryo y sus idiotas. ¿Te olvidas que no podemos pelearnos sin tener que abandonar el equipo?-Preguntó Kaede.

Hanamichi no pudo replicar ante esto.

-¿Y nos has seguido hasta aquí por eso o por algo más?-Preguntó Kurama celoso.

Kaede le miró fríamente, el chico de ojos esmeralda le ponía de mal humor. Luego le ignoró.-Vamos Sakuragi-Ordenó Kaede.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Ryo; y los demás ya estaban allí.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
